


I Found

by Mother3Official



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what else to tag this as oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother3Official/pseuds/Mother3Official
Summary: "And I'll use you as a warning sign; that if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind."Saihara is aware of Kaito's obnoxious behavior around many, but he knows it isn't who Kaito truly is. The only way he can help him change, though, is by getting to him. But how will Saihara do that?





	1. Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fanfiction on this website! Thanks, Nick, for the idea. 
> 
> The song that this fic was named after is I Found by Amber Run.
> 
> Also this fic is kiiiinda a "fuck you" to how they wrote Kaito. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Saihara wants to talk to Kaito about something, but what is it?

When the kids at Gifted Juveniles thought of Kaito, they thought of a loud, obnoxious man who got into many’s business. Though, that could be a different thought for Shuuichi. Shuuichi had saw him as a person who could be better than he was, but just didn’t show it. He was a friend, and he wanted to make it shown as to _why_. The only way he could, though, is if he talked to his friend. Not just the casual hello, no. Talking face to face.

Later in the day, when commotion was slowing down, Shuuichi walked to Kaito's door, and sighed. _This is for my friend_ , he thought. It calmed him a bit, but not too drastically.

“Momota-kun, are you here?” the boy asked, his hands a bit shaky. A couple seconds passed, which led to annoyance. Shuuichi had went to knock on the door, but right as his hand made contact with the door, Kaito opened the door. Shuuichi's fist gently hit Kaito’s stomach, causing an awkward situation.

“Uh… hi?” Kaito was confused as to why Shuuichi was here. He hadn’t expected to have anyone over.

“H-Hello, Momota-kun!” Shuuichi put his hands behind his back quickly. Rocking back and forth, he asked, “May I come in?”

Kaito stood, staring at Shuuichi's flustered look. Moving out of the way, he gestured for the other to enter. "Go ahead and come in. And ya don't hav'ta call me Momota-kun, by the way. It's way too professional. Just call me Kaito, man!" 

Shuuichi looked up at Kaito, giving him a nod, "Alright... Kaito. as he took small steps into Kaito’s dormitory.

Shuuichi had never been to Kaito's dorm before, but the appearance took him by surprise. The room was widely decorated with things bought in the shop and won from the MonoMono Machine. It was… a pretty display, really. Better than Shuuichi himself could do.

“You enjoyin’ the view, Shu? It took a while to do all of this.”

“It’s… so nice! It’s like something Kirumi would do!”

“That’s because she _helped_ me with it!”

“...Ah.”

Kaito chuckled and sat down on his bed, “Are you just gonna stand around, takin’ it in? Take a seat!”

"Uh... alright, Kaito-kun." Shuuichi smiled a delicate smile, sitting in a chair next to the bed. As he glanced over at Kaito, all he could really think about was what he was about to say to him. How would he say it? How could he even tell him without being rude-or even worse-ruining the friendship? His palms began to sweat, his blank expression remained. 

"So... what brought you here today? Did you just come to say hi? Did you wanna play some games? What's up?"

"Well... I... Uh..." Shuuichi had so much to say, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and quickly spoke out

"Kaito, we need to talk."

"...Huh?"

Shuuichi whimpered, and relaxed a bit, peering up at Kaito.

"We need to talk to you. About... well..." Shuuichi paused, and hesitantly continued, "...We need to talk about **you.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hey, its a beginning. I hope y'all enjoyed! If there's anything I could change please tell me!
> 
> EDIT: I fixed up this chapter a bit thanks to suggestions from KomaruNaegi! Thank you very much!


	2. Talking Sense (or well... Not Really.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't go as planned.

"...Me?"

"Yes, you!" Shuuichi took a second to gather his thoughts before dumping them on Kaito. He thought to himself as to how he'll be able to speak without hurting Kaito's feelings, or without boring Kaito, or without just totally putting Kaito out of the loop and misunderstand everything. Shuuichi really should've planned before coming, but he felt as if it as almost urgent to speak to Kaito about this situation. 

He decided to first go with the background. Next, was examples. The rest was... Stalling. Just plain stalling so he didn't have to break the truth to his best friend. Kaito caught onto what Shuuichi was doing after it went on for long enough, and interrupted him with a sudden, "Shuuichi! Just get to the point already!"

Shuuichi jumped and nodded. "Well... to cut a long story short, you _arent_ exactly a good person. You're... **really rude** to a lot of our friends, and a bit too overbearing and... well... You're just hard to be around sometimes!"

Well, that's not what Kaito was expecting to hear. Those 7 words sent his confusing and curiosity into a flame of anger. 

"Dude. What the fuck."

"You didn't let-"

"What the FUCK?! I only try to be nice to others and this is what I get in return? One of my best friends just straight up telling me I'm an ass! On top of all that, backing it like it's some kind of messed-up argument!"

"Kaito, you-"

"I what? I'm being too much of a dick? Like I always am?"

"God, could you just be quiet for one second? I'm trying to tell you that you didn't let me finish!"

Kaito sighed, "What could you even think of finishing your statement with? That you don't want to be seen around me?"

"...I want to help you. I know you can better yourself."

Kaito froze as his eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes! I know this isn't the real you. I know you're much more than what the mask you wear says you are. I want to help you. I want to help you change. Please, let me. I want the others to know you aren't who they think."

Kaito remained silent, taking in what the other boy just said. He couldn't believe it. He just wanted to _help?_

After moments, he replied with a calmed down, "Okay, I'll let you help me. I'm sorry for snapping, man."

"It's alright, Kaito. I'm not gonna worry about it."

Shuuichi smiled an earnest smile, and began on where they should begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ao3 fucking deleted the first time i wrote this and it took me 2 days to 3 days to build up the gull to write the next chapter so have this unproofread piece of shit lol
> 
> sorry its so short i literally have NO MOTIVATION
> 
> its 3 am  
> i have work tomorrow  
> im crying over splatoon 2  
> save my soul


End file.
